2P Axis Shenanigans
by NekoVengers
Summary: Lol more drabbles. Anything and everything having to do with the 2p Axis three, request for one shots, yes please!


**A/N: Yeah this one I started like half a year ago, effing writers block has me posting old stuff. And the power just went out, perfect, now I'm gonna have to wait forever till I can post :'-(**

**Warning: VERY slight sexual themes at the end of the fic. The shorter Axis dudes being complete bullies to poor ole Lutz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, If I did I'd add a second series with the 2Ps.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The day that the 2p Axis got stuck on some island was the day that Germany swore revenge on God.

The scarred man sat there fully clothed in his usual outfit, on a log, on the sand, as far from the water as he could. Japan gleefully shed his coat the moment they figured they were lost, he was now cooling off in the water, probably just to show off his complex array of tattoos.

Lutz frowned, even _Italy _was in the water, and he _hated_ nudity. Luciano would only undress if he had no other choice, even when no others were around. But alas the Italian _was_ a peninsula, it's not like he could deny a good swim.

Germany continued to occupy himself with making a fire to light for later, when suddenly things got a whole lot darker. He looked up to see his allies wet, and blocking the sun, both of the short, muscular men were frowning.

"Why aren't you in the water?" The Italian questioned. Japan nodded in agreement, while the blond however, frantically searched his mind for a lie to hide the fact that he had a perfectly good reason to hate the water.

"Fire." He replied lazily. Twiddling with a stick than whopping it a nearby log like it was a whip. Japan and Italy's frowns began to deepen.

"You've got a big enough fire created to rast us days." Kuro pointed out, extending his finger towards the pile...no, mountain of wood that looked more like a signal fire than a camp fire.

"The allies will find us if you make that any bigger." Italy smirked, Lutz grunted then looked towards the jungle.

"I'll just start collecting food then," He went to get up, when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. The German turned to see Luciano holding his arm, then the Japanese spoke.

"Nonsense, we've prenty of that too. Just come swim, it's verry reraxing." Germany sweat dropped and tried to reply only to get cut off. "Prus you're sweating, the water will cool you down." This made the tallest only sweat that much harder.

"Uh no. Um I uh- I don't want to." He smiled confidently in his answer, but when he looked the other two they were smirking, his allies could not be fooled, there was some reason why Germany didn't want to go in the water.

"Dotisu~ are you afraid of the water?" Italy grinned.

"Nein! I just don't want to swim, of course I'm not afraid of the wat-"

"Prove it." The two shorter men said in unison. Lutz looked mortified at the very idea of getting in the water. He thought for a very long time, and finding no way out of it shed his coat.

The other two's smirks dropped as they watched him strip, noticing that they were looking Germany grinned.

"Enjoying the show?" Kuro choked, and Luciano scowled. The Italian and the Japanese turned and headed back for the water, Lutz thought about making a run for for it, but decided even if he did his italian ally would track him down.

After he finished ridding himself of his clothes, he too headed toward the water, but definitely much slower and more cautiously.

"Dio Luther! Just get the hell in!" Commanded the Italian. The only dry man shivered and began shaking uncontrollably as he near the waters edge. It was quite a spectacle a buff, manly man like Lutz looking scared to death at the prospect of nearly putting one toe in the water.

Shivering he made his way to mid-calf ( with his friends watching expectantly.) declaring that 'I freaking did it' before turning around and attempting to leave the water.

Suddenly Japan appeared from in front of him, and (although he didn't know it) Italia behind him.

"What do you mean, you have not even got to your shrouders?!" Kuro mumbled. The German paled.

"No thanks I-Shit!" He cried as Italy dragged him further into the water. "Let go! That's an order, let go!"

Japan aided in the "drowning" by pushing forward on their pale ally forcing him nearer to the drop off of the beach.

"Come on Dotisu play with us~" the Italian smirked. Germany struggled against the axis but to no prevail, twisting and turning he was able to escape the clutches of Luciano.

He stood on the very edge of the drop off, chest deep he shivered and tried to take one step forward.

"I am not playing with you and most certainly NOT going off the edge, I can't s-" he didn't get to finish that sentence, because as soon as he took a step forward he was pushed forward off the edge by his supposed "friends" falling into the depths.

The two grinned at each other waiting expectantly for Luther to come up and start ranting, about how much he hated them and couldn't trust them, yet thirty seconds passed and he did not come up.

"What was he saying before he went down?" Italy suddenly asked. Kuro thought for a moment.

"That he couldn't..." They gasped and looked at the water, turning to each other they finished the Japanese's sentence in unison.

"Swim." The two dove straight into the ocean quickly grasping their sinking friend, and pulling him from the depths.

Japan and Luciano dragged the German back to the sand of the beach. They then dropped him and inspected him.

"He's not waking up." Kuro pointed out.

"He's not dead." Replied Italy after checking his pulse.

"You have to give him CPR." The other suggested nonchalantly, picking at his nails.

"CHE COSA?! Absolutely not, I'm not giving him CPR. The pervert will probably wake up and think...something." The Italian exploded. He was starring at Kuro with wide eyes, a very angry look marring his features. The Japanese smirked.

"You know you want to." Let's just say that after that, Japan got a beating to remember, which was also the reason why he was down on his knees positioned over Lutz.

Taking a deep breath he opened up the German's mouth, then hesitantly covered it with his own giving him the breath of life. Pulling away Kuro scratched his head unsure of what to do next.

"Push on his chest stupido." Luciano ordered, Japan mimicked him childishly for a moment before pushing down on his chest seven times and breathing in to his mouth. Repeating the process several times he finally gave up. Italy glared in annoyance, what the hell was he supposed to do know?

"Werr I guess he's dead." The raven haired man declared. Luciano thought for a moment, then coming up with a decision he lowered himself down to Lutz's level then quickly whispered in the man's ear,

_ "If you don't get up we're going to either destroy the allies or have a threesome, without you." _ The German instantly shot up from his slumber, panting heavily.

"I just had the weirdest dream of my life!" He announced, Kuro meanwhile, gaped at the Italian, how this man was able to rise someone up from a coma with one (perverted) sentence amazed him to no end. Th Japanese soon found himself at Italy's feet bowing and muttering words of praise, while said man just stood there smirking at his lackey.

Sighing, the German silently wondered to himself '_What the heck have I missed this time?!'_

* * *

**A/N: A lot Lootsy a lot... Que axis tension. Yeah ANYWAY, got another Idea for my next one shot? Put it with your review, and be sure to check out "ItaGer Dark Love" Dang I feel like I'm advertising something... I really need to get back to my other drabbles ;u;**


End file.
